


Nines Steals Gavin's clothes short one shot

by Spidergurl307



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidergurl307/pseuds/Spidergurl307
Summary: You know when Nines took Gavin's jacket because he left it at cyber life and Nines didn't have any clothes? What about from then on Nines subtly tried to wear Gavin's clothes untill Gavin notices and is like "Hey Tin Can! Is that my shit?" And then he pauses and looks Nines up and down and is like "Nevermind," and smirks. He then says "You look better in them anyway."
Relationships: Gavin Reeds/Nines
Kudos: 41





	Nines Steals Gavin's clothes short one shot

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun little oneshot I did for my friends on the Detroit Evolution server. Don't @ me if it isn't good, it's my first DE fanfic. :) ~Klaus

Nines was rummaging through Gavin's clothes. He detected Gavin wouldn't be up for another 15 minutes. He found the jacket of Gavin's that he wore at Cyberlife because he left it there and he had no clothes. He scanned it and it seemed to be clean enough so he put it to the side. Then a white button up with ripped jeans by it caught his eyes. He marveld at them and came to the conclusion that they would fit him. He grabbed the clothes with a smirk and hid them to the side of Gavin's closet. His plan was to wait for Gavin to go to work so he could suprise him. Of course Nines would say he had to finish up the last bit of the case. Nines went and made Gavin's coffee because he should be up any minute now. He heard a thunk and "What the fuck?!" And knew his boyfriend was awake. He strided into the room and said "Good morning Gavin, it is currently 9:45 on a Wednesday and the weather Is sunny." He then paused and said "I made your coffee." Gavin looked up and grumbled "Yeah, yeah, thanks Tin Can." He watched as his boyfriend went to go change but as soon as he took off his shirt Nines left the room to go check on Gavin's cats. He made sure they had food and water. He then heard his boyfriend's cussing up a storm and busting out of their room. He then realized it was 10:45 time to go to work. "Fuck Nines, we have to go to work before we're late." Nines smirked and said give me one minute detective. Gavin glared and Said "You better hurry Terminator!" He turned and yelled I'll meet you in the car." As he slammed the door. Nines calculated it would only take a minute to get into Gavin's clothes and there was a 89% chance he wouldn't notice Nines was wearing his clothes until later in the office day. Nines quickly got into the outfit and went to join his Meat sack in the car. Gavin grumbled and hurriedly drove them to work. They had been working for half a day then they were on a break and Gavin paused and looked at him. "Hey Tin Can!" He paused. "Is that my shit?" Nines slightly blushed blue and Gavin then looked him up and down and says "Nevermind." And smirks. He then says "You look better in it anyway." Nines was sure by then his face was bright blue. "While I thank you detective you look quite charming-" Gavin cut him off mid sentence and said "Just take the fucking compliment Robo cop!" Nines nodded as they walked off to finish their work.


End file.
